Don't let me go
by Kezza1D
Summary: Danielle is still alive and is living with Ronnie and Jack in a flat on the square. After Archy and Janine get married hell comes loose.
1. The Happy Couple

**Don't Let Me Go**

**Rating: K**

**Synopsis: Danielle is still alive and is living with Ronnie and Jack in a flat on the square. After Archy and Janine get married hell comes loose. **

**Chapter 1: The Happy Couple**

Danielle had awakened at 7:00 am sweating like a pig as she had just had the worst nightmare of her entire life. Danielle then closed her eyes only to see the tragedy happen over and over again.

"Danielle!! Danielle!! Danielle!!" Ronnie was shouting as Janine ran Danielle over and stopped causing her to fly straight over the car and hitting her head on the floor.

"Mum" Danielle said crying with tremendous pain in her head, blood poured from her head as if she was a flowing river.

"Don't try to speak" Ronnie cried with anger as she turned her head to look at Janine grabbing her mouth with shock. "Don't just stand there!" Ronnie continued to shout at Janine, then Danielle opened her eyes to find Ronnie knocking on the door.

Danielle looked around the small bedroom as she put her clothes on as quick as she could so she could let her mum into her room.

"Danielle are you okay?" Ronnie asked as she pushed the door inwards opening it to see her beautiful daughter. Danielle sat like a little child waiting for sweets in a bright pink top and a black skirt with tights hidden underneath the skirt.

"Yes I'm fine" Danielle said as she stood up blushing and heading towards her mum and giving her a gigantic cuddle. She then whispered into Ronnie's ear. "Don't let me go" She announced letting go of her mum and then wandering off to the living room where Jack sat down on the brown sofa with feet up.

He was in a black suit and a black and white striped tie with black polished shoes, Ronnie had looked at him and then glanced to Danielle.

Danielle heading for the front door picked her brown leather bag up from the table and placed it around her arm.

"We've been invited to your dad's wedding" Jack said to Ronnie as Danielle exited the flat. Ronnie's expression changed dramatically and she went bright red with anger.

"I'm not going.... Who is he getting married to anyway?" Ronnie shouted as she slammed her bright shinning white cup back onto the table with such force it caused a crack in the side of it. This made Jack stand up and walk to Ronnie.

"If you don't want to go we wont. And Janine" Jack said peacefully as he grabbed Ronnie's hands and tightened them.

"Good I hate that Bitch!" She explained placing her head onto Jack's shoulder and pressing her nose deeply into his shoulder.

"I've got to go to work" Jack announced letting go off her hands and grabbing his mobile and coat placing them over his arm and walking to the front door. He then gave Ronnie a kiss and exited the flat.

"Stacy" Danielle shouted from across the square before she ran up to Stacy and hugged her like a big teddy bear.

"Danielle.. How are you?" Stacy said hugging Danielle back and trying to get something out of her pocket, Danielle then let go off Stacy.

"I'm good, you?" Danielle said back to Stacy standing straight while pulling a box out of her bag and giving it to Stacy.

The box was wrapped in red, green and yellow spotted wrapping paper and had a little red star placed on top of the box with sellotape saying _'Happy Birthday Stacy From Danielle'_

"I'm brilliant and thank you so much for this" Stacy gave Danielle a gigantic smile and started to unwrap the box when shouting began inside the Queen Vic.

"Now what?" Stacy and Danielle asked running up to the Queen Vic wandering what had happened when they saw Peggy pushing a man in a black hoody and jeans with trainers on being pushed to the floor.

"STAY OUT!!! DON'T GO SNOOPING AROUND AGAIN!!" Peggy shouted to the man getting up and running away from the Queen Vic as Ronnie exited the Queen Vic.

"I will be back" The man shouted from the corner of the street Peggy seemed scared to even shout back.


	2. R N R

**Don't Let Me Go**

**Rating: K**

**Synopsis: ****Danielle is still alive and is living with Ronnie and Jack in a flat on the square. After Archy and Janine get married hell comes loose**

**Chapter 2: R N R**

"Auntie Peggy... What was all that about?!" Ronnie asked Peggy with surprise that she kicked a customer out that has never been inside the Queen Vic before.

"It doesn't matter.. Just leave it" Peggy shouted at Ronnie as she ran inside the Queen Vic locking the doors as soon as she entered.

She then let crystal tears run from her eyes as she dropped to the floor letting the pure white dress float around her, Ronnie then began banging on the doors.

"Auntie Peggy!!" Ronnie shouted trying to get the message through to Peggy, Peggy then tried to stop the tears from storming down her face but failed miserably.

"Just Go away!!!" Peggy shouted as loud as she could so that Ronnie would just walk away and it hadn't succeeded. Peggy had now stood up and pulled the white dress up to her knees so she would not destroy it and headed behind the bar. She trotted along until she reached the hallway leading up to the stairs when a large bang had come from inside the cellar.

Ronnie had raced to find Danielle who was standing with Stacy in the centre of the square waiting for Ronnie to finish with Peggy. Ronnie grabbed Danielle and hugged her tightly until she couldn't breath resulting in Danielle pushing Ronnie off.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked looking suspiciously at the Queen Vic as she turned back to look at Danielle she could see the anger building up inside Ronnie's eyes and didn't want to say anything more.

"None of your business!!!" Ronnie shouted straight at Stacy waiting for a reaction from Stacy which did not come. About ten seconds later Ronnie then stormed off and headed to R N R.

Ronnie was at the bottom of the stairs in pitch black that she couldn't even see her hands but about a metre away there was a small light coming from the office which Ronnie knew Jack was in there.

"Jack" Ronnie said quietly as if she didn't want no attention, Jack did not answer and this worried Ronnie she then went to the office door and peeked through the small circular window at the top of the wooden door.

"If you don't tell me where that Bitch is!" The man in the black hoody had been stopped dead in his tracks as he had seen Ronnie duck down and head straight for the stairs. The office door then slammed open causing a massive bang and a hole had appeared in the wall as the force of the door had caused it. The man then ran for the stairs.

"Don't hurt her!!" Jack shouted while running out the office and up to the stairs to get the man. Ronnie was half way up the stairs when the man grabbed hold of Ronnie and pushed her down the stairs falling straight into Jack.

"Bye for now... I will be back for that Bitch!" The man shouted from the top of the stairs staring wildly at the pair that was lying at the bottom he then headed out the door. Jack stood up with fury and raced to the top of the stairs and had opened the door to find the man had disappeared.

**This is a short chapter but I will make the next chapter longer as you will find most things out in the next chapter.**


	3. Friend's or Not

**Don't Let Me Go**

**Rating: K**

**Synopsis: Danielle is still alive and is living with Ronnie and Jack in a flat on the square. After Archy and Janine get married hell comes loose.**

**Chapter 3: Friends Or Not.**

Ronnie had raced to the top of the stairs while holding her head with pain as she had hit it on one of the large steps, when she got to the top Jack grabbed Ronnie's hand.

"Who was he?" Ronnie asked Jack giving him the look to tell him she didn't want no lies from him. Jack looked deeply into Ronnie's eyes.

"I don't know... He was asking for Danielle" Jack then looked away from Ronnie only to see Ronnie changing her expression and sounding angry with every word she said.

"Why Danielle.. What has she done?" Ronnie asking sounding very angry as her face turning red with every breath she took. Jack then shook his head and stared deeply back into Ronnie's eyes.

"I seriously don't know... Ronnie it's over!!" Jack shouted letting go off Ronnie's hand and beginning to walk away from Ronnie as fast as he could walking off into the square.

"WHYYYYY!!!!" Ronnie shouted across the street as she slumped down the door and started to cry with anger and pain just staring into space.

Seconds later Danielle was running up to Ronnie with Stacy and as soon as she reached Ronnie she knelt down and hugged her while grabbing Ronnie's arms and dragging her up. Stacy then began searching through her bag and grabbed a pack of pink tissues and handed them to Ronnie.

"Thank you" Ronnie announced to Stacy as Danielle let go off Ronnie as if there was a magnet pulling them apart, Stacy smiled to Ronnie then looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"It's okay... You better come back to mine" Stacy ordered them both to and they nodded to each other as Ronnie wiped the tears away and started walking off to Stacy's house.

They arrived outside Stacy's house to find the door had been smashed in and all the windows had been smashed. 3 words had been written on the wall inside her house in big red writing.

_WHERE IS SHE_ it said as Stacy entered the house first, the house had been messed and seemed to have been searched and no one had even noticed it. Stacy turned around to look at Ronnie and Danielle only to notice the living room had been trashed and everything taken all that was left was a note in the middle of the floor.

Ronnie raced to pick it up and read it. "_Stacy Slater I have been tipped that you know Danielle and I would like her... P.S WATCH OUT."_

Danielle looked shocked as Ronnie finished reading this and had put her small hands over her mouth covering the large black hole that seemed to be doing everything wrong today.

"What have I done?" Danielle asked as Stacy and Ronnie stared deeply at Danielle as if she was a dog that had done something wrong. Ronnie then went up to Danielle and hugged her and let go.

"Nothing" Ronnie whispered as she let go off Danielle and headed to look at the rest off the house which looked like it hadn't been touched apart from the closet under the stairs.

Stacy raced past Ronnie and headed for the kitchen and sunk deeply as nothing had been touched in there, she then put the kettle on and invited Ronnie and Danielle in.

"What are you going to do with the windows?" Ronnie asked staring at the kettle watching it puff smoke as if it was a cigarette being smoked.

"I'll deal with it later" She announced as she grabbed three cups out of a cupboard and placed three teabags in them and put two sugars in all of them.

"I haven't done nothing" Danielle kept on announcing this was the fourth time she had said this as the note specifically said the person wanted Danielle.

"We know... We know" Ronnie said comforting her daughter with love as the cups of tea's were placed on the table and Stacy sat down putting her head in her hands with disbelief that her windows had been smashed.

"Why me?" Stacy asked as she sulked as if a chocolate bar had been taken from a small child, Ronnie went around the table and placed a hand over Stacy's shoulder.

"Thank you" Ronnie said to Stacy she then lifted her head to find Danielle was next to her as well.

"Sorry I don't want nothing to do with you now!" Stacy shouted to them both which confused Danielle to pieces as she hadn't done anything wrong. There was then a large bang that came from up stairs.


	4. Blood Letters

**Don't Let me go.**

**Rating: K**

**Synopsis: Danielle is still alive and is living with Ronnie and Jack in a flat on the square. After Archy and Janine get married hell comes loose.**

**Chapter 4: Blood Letters.**

"Mum... What have I done wrong?" Danielle asked confused walking out of Stacy's house.

Ronnie looked sad as if she had just lost a part of her body. "You haven't done anything baby, come here" Ronnie grabbed Danielle and hugged her as tightly as she could.

They had reached the middle of the square and sat down together on the bench watching the small red-winged pigeons when Jack came to them both and handed them a large red box. Written on it was '_Happy Birthday you silly Bitch'. _

Ronnie unwrapped the gift and lifted the lid of the box, after about two seconds of the lid being off she had to place it back on because the smell was horrific.

"Pass it here" Danielle insisted and snatched the box from Ronnie's legs. Danielle threw the lid onto the grass and undid the paper that was covering something up.

"Mum It's a heart and it's still beating" Jack snatched the box from Danielle and placed it in the small bin at the end of the path.

"Why Jack? Why my baby?" Ronnie asked beginning to cry and standing up to face Jack.

"I can't give you the answers I'm sorry."Jack smiled staring straight at Danielle he seemed so perfect smiling like he was giving care.

"I'm off for a walk!!" Danielle shouted across the square with anger and she began walking towards the market stall no one bothering to stop her as jack had held of Ronnie.

Danielle was walking past the market now and heading towards the small woodland behind the rail roads when a small man asked her to stay there. Danielle stood there in shock to find that the man was surrounded by men in black shirts with base ball bats.

"Stay there!!!" The men looked at Danielle with a hard stunning look. Danielle was still frozen on the spot staring at the men. "GET HER!!!" The man said and with in seconds the men were running towards Danielle.


End file.
